DC COMICS: CW Flash (s4 ep04 Elongated Journey Into Night)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE SPEED FORCE (FLASH) CW FLASH IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM: Tonight's episode begins following Cisco and Gypsy's date —the two are kissing at Cisco's place. Cisco realizes he doesn't know Gypsy's real name and while she goes to the bathroom, Breacher — Gypsy's father vibes in the room and starts fighting with Cisco. Central City Mayor Bellows is having a reelection campaign stop at the CCPD when Barry pulls Joe aside to talk about the busload of new metahumans. According to Barry, over 900 people rode that specific bus the day the speedster exited the Speed Force, meaning they have a decent more amount of investigation to do before they find out the exact people at the exact time. Barry and Joe — who's keeping his soon-to-be-a-new-father news secret from everywhere else — are going down the elevator at STAR Labs when they run into Breacher and Cisco introduces them all. While scrolling through evidence from the bus, the group comes across a business card from Ralph Dibny, a former police officer who was kicked off the force for being a dirty cop. Dibny is now working as a private investigator. Barry and Joe go to investigate. While questioning an arrogant Dibny — the two don't get anywhere so they leave. After they leave, two mobsters enter and take Dibny to the roof. After dangling him off the roof, Dibny's powers activate and his legs start stretching until he hits the ground — he's Elongated Man. Barry and Joe turn around to see the commotion and realize that Dibny was one of the people on the bus that day. Barry and Joe take Dibny back to STAR Labs, where Team Flash works to find out more about Dibny's powers. Cisco and Breacher are at Jitters having coffee with Gypsy. When Gypsy leaves the two by themselves, Breacher says he'll hunt Cisco — he's not worthy of his daughter. A scared Cisco runs out of Jitters. Team Flash debates on what to do with Dibny. Caitlin says she took an oath to help people and should be able to stabilize Dibny's cell structure if she gets a DNA sample from him before the accident. Barry wants to put him in their tunnel prison. Barry and Iris go check out Dibny's office to try finding the DNA and Iris accidentally uncovers a bomb someone planted. Barry phases them out of the office just before it explodes. Iris was able to get a brush from Dibny's office and she gives it to Caitlin. Joe walks in to tell the group that Dibny's phone record shows 15 calls between the crooked cop and Mayor Bellows. Cisco calls through a vent at STAR Labs. Harry catches him and the metahuman tells his Earth-2 counterpart that Gypsy's dad is hunting him for 24 hours to prove his worthiness for Gypsy. Harry tells him to set a trap and Breacher walks in, nearly catching Cisco. Caitlin gives Dibny a potion that fixes his outstretched shape and she briefs him on how to use his power. Barry and Joe approach Mayor Bellows about the calls between he and Dibny. After some hesitation, the Mayor tells them that Dibny sneaked pictures of the Mayor with a mistress. After talking with Barry and Joe, Mayor Bellows walks out and we see him talking to the henchmen that we saw shaking down Dibny earlier. He instructs them to kill Dibny and any cops that get in their way. Back at STAR Labs, Dibny and Barry get into a fight about Dibny's past at the police department. The two fight and Barry goes to punch Dibny in the face and his fist gets stuck in Dibny's shape-bending head. Cisco baits Breacher into his trap — but Breacher is able to get out and continue his pursuit. At Barry's place, Joe shoes up with some beer. Joe persuades Barry to give Dibny a second chance and the door bell rings. Barry answers the door and it's the two cops assigned to the Mayor's detail, the open fire at Barry. Barry manages to stop the bullets and knock each of the crooked cops out. Him and Joe realize they're after Dibny next. Dibny is meeting in an alley with the Mayor. Mayor Bellows is paying Dibny $200,000 for the photos of him and his mistress. Dibny hands over the photos but rejects the money, he's done blackmailing. Mayor Bellows pulls out a gun to shoot Dibny in the face, but his face bounces the bullet off. Barry zooms in and takes the gun away from the Mayor and then Breacher vibes in to blast Dibny and Barry away — he thinks Dibny is one of the people he destroyed his home planet. Joe arrives on the scene and Mayor Bellows takes him hostage at gunpoint. They two leave in a helicopter Breacher is about to kill Barry and Dibny when Cisco vibes in to stop him. Breacher stops when Cisco stands up to him. Cisco says he can't vibe Barry up to the helicopter because the event will tear the copter to shreds. Instead, Barry takes off his mask and shows Dibny that he's The Flash. Barry then proceeds to convince Dibny to help them out. Dibny throws his hand towards the air and attaches his hand to the helicopter, allowing Barry to run up his outstretched arm and into the helicopter. Barry takes away the Mayor's weapons and in shock, Joe blurts out that Cecile is pregnant. Back at STAR Labs, the group celebrates Joe's news with cigars. Cisco finally earns the respect of Breacher when he calls Gypsy by her real name — Cynthia. Caitlin's in the process of going home when she sees some words scratched into her door: "We miss you, come back soon." At Dibny's office, Barry has fixed everything up. Ralph walks in and Barry offers him a spot on Team Flash. Barry asks Dibny about the calls to the Mayor and Dibny says that somebody named Devoe made them. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Iris West Category:Detective Joe West Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Elongated Man Category:Gypsy Category:Quell Mordeth - Breacher Category:Mayor Anthony Bellows